Soul Mates
by Rouge121
Summary: Stuck in a rut, 21 year old Ulquiorra wants to end his life but is saved by a 11 year old Orihime. Through her he decides to live life. 7 years later they meet again and his life becomes a little more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

He stood at the waters edge watching the tide try to reach his feet. The water was calm under the night sky, as if time had stood still. He sluggishly looked around only to see darkness and a far away glimmer of a street lamp that was behind him. Moving the bottle in his hand to his lips he took the last sip, it was now empty, just like him. The liquor had burned his throat and added to his already intoxicated state of mind. He stood still; only slight swaying from trying to balance himself upright. The sun will start to rise soon; he needed to hurry before anyone sees him. His eyes locked onto the dark abyss again and he took a slight step forward. Water steadily touched his feet; even through his shoes it felt cold. 100 meters more and everything will be over at last.

Uquiorra Cifer in the eyes of others was the poster child of perfection. At 21 his prospects where looking high by being labeled a Genius by professors and fellow students. Especially With his straight A's and flawless execution of any assignment, no matter the subject. With a lean and muscular body with exceedingly attractive features, Men wanted to be him and women wanted to be his special someone.

None of that matter to Uquiorra though. Something was missing from his life; he had a void that since a young child had never been filled. He was sick of feeling this desolation within himself. The only solution in his mind was to kill himself.

The plan was perfect, get intoxicated and drown, he couldn't swim but his pride would never admit that to anyone. His apartment was near the beach, no more then a 15-minute walk. He didn't even bother to write a note to say goodbye. Before he set off for the beach he sat at his desk staring at a blank sheet of paper. For someone was about to die he had little to say about his life or to anyone.

His parents only cared about outward appearances. His father, Urien Cifer, was major of Sakarou, the very city he grew up in and now study at university. His mother, Jacqueline Cifer, felt that being the major's wife and having status was above everything else and working at any job would be beneath her. He grew up in a household with little affection, if any it was forged for the eyes of the public. Both mother and father expected the top scores in school and to be at the top of any activity Ulquiorra took part in. even after meeting their expectations there was little praise or acknowledgement. After the age of 14 he stopped hoping that one day they would look his way. It was probably then that his personalities turned to what is today, hollow and unfeeling. The gap between them grew even larger after he informed them that he would be pursuing a history degree at college. They had always wanted him to be a doctor or lawyer or even fallow in his fathers footsteps and do politics.

He had people who called themselves his friends but he never knew if was because they actually liked him or if it because of his families position in town. Most were sons or daughters of other politicians that he had met at events. In his classes he was quite but people still approached him with obvious alternative motives He gave little thought to the matter because he had always liked being alone rather in the company of those who where fake. In some sense he could not trust others and never met anyone with pure intentions toward him.

The water was at mid thigh and his feet felt like they where rooted into the rocky sand below. The sun had risen and the sky was filled with vibrant hues of orange and pink.

"Still time," he mumbled under his breath. Thinking that people would not inhabit the beach so early, especially when the weather has been getting colder.

The alcohol was still very much in his system causing his eyes to cloud over making his vision blur. He could barely stand up anymore and he found himself on the verge of passing out. His heart raced as he thought of the reality of his last moments on earth came closer and closer. Weather it be his passing out and drowning or walking until his feet no longer touched the ground, his time was short. Looking up at the sky one last time he tumble backwards with the awareness that he would not be picking himself up again. Closing his eyes he took one last breath. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion and the world went silent but just before his head went under water he thought he heard angelic voice yelling in the distance.

….

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up into the sky. The sun was high and was warm against his skin. He felt comfortable and light and his mind was clear as though the cold water or alcohol had never happened.

"Ahh, I am dead," he breathed out lightly closing his eyes again to bask in the sunrays. He couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. In many ways he wanted this but he never really thought about what the future would hold for him.

"Nope! But you did give it your best shot"

His eyes shot open and quickly looked to the source of the voice. Ulquiorra was in utter shock; sitting next to him was a young girl with auburn hair watching him with a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of them didn't say anything, Ulquiorra just gazed with his mouth slightly open and she just smiled at him. His mind was racing, what had happened? Finally he began to look around at his surroundings and noticed he was covered in a blanket. Her doing no doubt, but how long have he been there? He sat up resting his weight on his elbows as he looked toward the water. He observed define marks in the sand, about 50 meters, where his body was dragged to safety. Ulquiorra wasn't a huge man by any means but his was well built from hours spent at the gym trying to forget everything. He looked over to the girl sitting next to him. 'How could this girl possibly have dragged me all the way up here?' he thought to himself as he glared at her. She was rather tiny, less then half his size and not to mention extremely thin. She couldn't be a day over 13….

"I am stronger then I look!" she announced with a laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"Well your face was definitely looking at me like _how can this little girly possibly carry me up from the water all by herself_! But I did, and I only struggled a little bit!" she proceed to chuckle while flexing her arms to prove her point.

Ulquiorra was still confused and didn't know what to think of the situation at hand. He felt very exposed and self-conscious. This is not how he had envisioned things going. There was something wrong and Ulquiorra couldn't help the dark thoughts that started gathering in his mind. His feelings where once again interrupted by this girl voice and the noise of a plastic bag.

"Here! Take this. Filling your stomach will make you feel better!"

She held in her had a loaf of French bread, bottled water, and a small pack of Advil. He eyed the food in her hand then looked back at her face with a questioning look. Had she been watching him since he got into the water? His dark thoughts grew even larger as he continued to listen to the girl.

"I saw the empty bottle on the shoreline, you know you should try to swim while drunk. School taught me that, and well, I guess its common sense too. I am not saying you have no common sense! Anyway, this should all help! Whenever my brother wakes up from a night of drinking this what I give him and his is good to go afterwards! Although my brother doesn't often drink being so busy and all, but…."

"Why did you do it?" he cut her off with a raised voice. What was she blabbing on about? Ulquiorra didn't like this. He had no control and was now being feed a hangover remedy by a little girl. What kind of little girl would even be wondering the streets so early in the morning nonetheless save a drowning man? She was either stupid or smart but she must have had an alternative motive or something. Kids today where very cheeky and cared only about material possessions. He thought of many different conclusions as to why she saved him or even to have stuck around on the beach after hours have passed. Only one reason anyone would do anything nice for him; his father.

Her eyes went wide at his statement. And paused before she managed she squeak out her response.

"Wha.."

Ulquiorra couldn't wait for her to contuine. The darkness had full control over him now. He proceeded to interrogate her more with narrowed eyes and a harsh low voice.

"Was it because of who my father is? Do you want some kind of reward? Is that why you are hovering over me or saved me for that matter?"

"Father? Reward? I don't get it," her large gray eyes stared at him in utter misunderstanding. Normally Ulquiorra was rational and would see that this girl honestly had no idea what he was trying to say, but he had snapped. His usual observations where blinded by his irritation.

"Are you honestly telling me you have no idea who the mayor of this town is?"

"No idea…"

"How do you not know? How old are you?"

"I am 11…. Does it really matter who your dad is? I saved you because you where going to die. Do I need any other reason then that?"

Getting ready to argue back, Ulquiorra's mind hung on the last statement this girl told him. His rational mind came back just as quickly as it was lost and he became speechless. His chest tightened and he felt out of breath. This sensation was new to him and didn't know what to think of it. There was something about her that made him believe what she had said. Ulquiorra felt odd believing her after just one simple phrase. Was his mind so warped to think that everyone's actions toward him had some other meaning? Or the fact he assumed that everyone's thoughts revolved around his father? He returned down on his back and covered his face with his hands and signed deeply. He hasn't even been in the presence of this little girl for 10 minutes and yet he has already shown her a part of his ugly personality. Before he was thinking of a thousand ways to yell at this auburn haired girl and now he couldn't think of one way to apologize.

Suddenly Ulquiorra felt a weight on his chest. His eyes flew open and he moved his head to realize that the girl had latched herself onto him in a tight hug. Her eyes where clamped shut but tears still managed to fall down her face. This girl made absolutely no sense to Ulquiorra. Wasn't he just yelling at her? And now she is crying and hugging him? After a few minutes he realized that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, so he relaxed his body.

'So this is what a real hug felt like' Ulquiorra couldn't help but think it felt good. Never in his life had anyone hugged him with such passion or urgency. Even though this girl was 11 and to an outside eye, it looked totally wrong, but the hug was warm and Ulquiorra couldn't help but relish the moment. Maybe it was his suicide attempt that made him so emotional, but he felt almost happy she saved him. As much as he was enjoying his first true hug he had to put a stop to their closeness. He gently peeled her off him until he sat up on her own. She knelt close to his body her eye red from crying and her cheeks flushed red.

"Why where you crying?" Ulquiorra said softly almost at a whisper.

Whipping the tears from her eyes she spoke just as softly "You looked so sad. I could tell you where hurting, and…so…. I got sad too…."

"Thank you"

"uh?...For what?"

"Well for saving my life and for crying for my sake"

Her face became bright again with embarrassment and her smile beamed at him. Any trace of sadness was gone from her.

"What is your name girl?"

"Hehe Orihime! What is yours?"

"Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra's a strange name"

"Like Orihime is completely normal?"

She began to laugh and Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile just a little

The sun was setting and Ulquiorra and Orihime had not moved an inch, only different now was that Ulquiorra was sitting up completely. They had spent the whole day talking to each other. Orihime mostly talked about her brother Sora and how he raised her on his own. Ulquiorra could tell that he meant everything to her by how her eye seemed to sparkle when talking about the fun they had together. He was amazed himself about how he opened up about his problems. He never did this, but it felt completely natural when talking to Orihime. She was 11 but seemed mature and childish at the same time. Maybe it was her over emotional friendliness that Ulquiorra almost found calming. He had never experienced this before. Orihime looked at her watch and hesitantly started to stand up. Just when Ulquiorra was about to question her actions she spoke up.

"Sora is going to be home from work soon, I better go and make him dinner! It's going to be watermelon stew!"

"That hardly sounds edible"

"You haven't even tried it yet and your poking fun at my stew! Trust me it's a reaaalllll winner! The watermelon goes really well with the pickles and peas!"

"Just when I thought it couldn't sound more repulsive…"

Orihime stuck out her tongue at Ulquiorra and started to run away only to stop 30 feet away. She started to turn around shyly to face him again. They just stared at each other once again without anyone saying anything. He could tell she wanted to say something.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, well…ummm I was wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if maybe….you would….want…to….talk again, like meet up…."

"Meet up?"

"Ahhhhh it's a stupid idea! Forget I said it! Your 21! Why would you want to talk with a stupid little…"

Ulquiorra knew that she was trying her best. He would feel awkward meeting again only for the reason of their age differences. It wasn't exactly normal for a 21 year old to hang out with a 11 year old under the circumstances, but he couldn't turn her down and he did feel a certain sense of debit to her"

"Sure. Lets meet again"

"You will!? You're not embarrassed to be seen with me? What if someone thinks your uncool?"

"Uncool?"

"Well you know your followers might think your lame hanging out with me. From what you said about them they seem rude. Why do you even hang out with them again? I think you need some new friends….maybe they just need to….."

"Just be here next Sunday okay?"

"OKAY!" she could barely contain her excitement and started to jump up and down. Throughout the day Ulquiorra noticed that her emotions changed inhumanly fast. For someone with very little emotions this aspect of her interested him, Like when she was talking about her late hamster Pako and his tragic demise with the vacuum, she had started to cry only to be laughing her head off five minutes later about another topic.

"What time Ulqui!?"

"10am and never call me Ulqui again"

"Aww but why not?"

"Never again girl"

"Well your no fun! hehe anyway 10am next Sunday! Wouldn't miss it for the world!...you better come!'

"I'll be here, just get going"

With that she ran away only to look back over her shoulders a few times. He remained in his spot playing back the whole day in his head. Ulquiorra came to this beach to die. He was so sure that was what he wanted. With one phrase and one tender hug he started to feel different. With the hours they spent talking it changed him completely. All of his old problems still remained but just the thought of another person seeing him for him and acting out at pure emotions made him take a new outlook on his problems. He almost felt ridiculous how such a small little girl could change him. But she did and he was grateful for it. Ulquiorra began to stand still looking at the setting sun. The sky was vibrant hues of orange and red. He felt as if he had strayed into a dream and the whole day seemed like an illusion. As he started to walk back to his apartment Ulquiorra noticed something about himself…

The emptiness was gone.

Sorry for my late update!

This chapter was so hard to write! I am not 100% okay with it but it got most if what I wanted to say in it. So yeaa….time to move on I really want it to 7 years already!

Thank you for the reviews they made me smile :D :D :D

I am very glad that no one thought 21 yr old Ulquiorra falls in love with 11 yr old Orihime…that's wrong and trust me there is plenty of that 7 years down the road

Hope you like it! Enjoy! Always love to hear your opinions !


	3. Chapter 3

_Inner thoughts are in italic _

* * *

"Isn't it about time you tell me what your so happy about?"

Sora was at his limit, for the past two days he watched his sister prance around the apartment singing to herself. On top of that she constantly was grinning like a fool with a continual blush. At first he was concerned that the red tint was from a fever but after observing her actions he came to the conclusion it was a different type of sickness, love sick. He knew this day would come eventually but he was not prepared for how soon, she was only 11. He was at an ultimate panic. He figured he would attempt get to the bottom of this while sitting down to dinner.

"I am no more happy then usual! Hey, you haven't even touched your food, I even made your favorite whipped cream mashed potatoes."

_So you're going to hide it from me uh, Orihime? Since when do you hide things from your brother!?_

Sora wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. He looked down at his plate; whipped cream mashed potatoes, peppered green beans, and ketchup & goldfish crusted chicken. Sora loved his sister more then anything, but he could never fathom her weird taste buds. As disgusting as some of the concoctions where, he still ate it all. How could he waste the food his sister always went out of her way to prepare just for him? Taking his fork, he dug into the mound of mashed potatoes and began to eat. After Orihime looked satisfied that he was now eating, Sora decided to press the matter some more.

"Ah… well I think your lying my little princess. Didn't I teach you that lying is wrong?

Orihime gazed at her brother with broad eyes for a moment then looked down at her half eaten plate with embarrassment. Bingo. Sora knew that she couldn't keep silent forever. He felt slightly bad about needed to know, but then again that's what overprotective brothers do.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to lie…. its just…"

Orihime became a dark crimson and began to fidget around in her seat. This was the first time Sora had seen her this way.

"Its just I don't know Sora, I met a guy and my chest feels so tight when I think about him."

It was just as he had feared; she really was infatuated by someone. Sora's mind began to go threw a downward spiral of anxiety.

_It happened it really happened! What do I do! I am not ready for another man to take me off the top! I can't hand her over just yet…wait no no no no! She is 11, marriage isn't an issue here! Wait… she is 11…she is too young to be boy crazy! I never taught her to be this way….Note to self don't let Orihime watch TV anymore. I am completely torn, part of me want to tell her that she shouldn't and then a part of me knows I need to help her short her feelings out. I cant let my own selfishness get in the way. Orihimmmeeee why do you do this to your poor brother!_

"I just…want him to…."

_Oh god, I am going to kill this boy….._

_"_Be my friend"

_Wait? Friend? _

"You want him to be a friend?"

"Yes, I want to be friends with him so badly it makes my chest hurt!"

Sora dropped his fork, never in his life had he been so happy Orihime was still a naïve little girl. He couldn't help but stare lovingly at his sister; she had such a big heart. He felt a little ashamed of himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He had always been very protective of Orihime, which is part of the reason why he took her away from their parents when she was only 4. They were abusive drug addicts who had no right to call themselves parents. He had raised her himself and was more of a father then a brother. It was safe to say this his life was Orihime and the thought of a man taking her away broke his heart slightly. But Sora was 25 years old and needed to be mature.

"Then be his friend, you get along with everyone"

" But he's so much cooler then I am…I don't think he would want to hang out with me…"

"Orihime! Don't you doubt yourself! And if he doesn't want to be your friend then he's not worthy. Plus how could anyone not like you?"

"I don't know…"

Sora reached across the table and grabbed his sister's hand. He gave her a light squeeze of reassurance along with a smile. The Inoue siblings shared the same breathtaking smile that could put anyone at ease. Orihime grinned back at her brother, he always knew the best ways to comfort her.

"I'll try my best! Next time I see him I'll be sure to make him my friend!"

"I am sure you will Orihime"

Orihime resumed eating, she seemed to be composed on the outside but in the inside she was bursting with anticipation. She couldn't wait for Sunday.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat among his "friends" at their regular restaurant downtown on Saturday. He never comprehended out of all the places in Sakarou City; they always preferred this establishment for their monthly dinners together. Casa Calabria was over priced and in Ulquiorra's point of view completely inedible. He despised everything about it from the fake olive branches on the walls, horrific music playing: to loud for his taste, and the pungent smell of garlic. He had no room to voice a complaint, its not like he was the one formulating the plans and refusing to show up was not a possibility either. All were sons or daughters of local politicians with a love of gossip, not showing up would result in a confrontation with his father. Yet having known them since he was young, he barely knew some their full names, what he identified them as was their parents status and last name. Out of the seven that where gathered around him that's all he ever made a point to remember. Ulquiorra watched the candle in the middle of the table flicker about until his trance was broken by the thrill voice that belonged to a girl besides to him he knew to be Loly Aivirrne.

"So Ulquiorra, are you are you going to be attending the game with your father tomorrow afternoon?"

"I was not informed that my attendance would be necessary"

Sakarou City's home game for their football team, the Sakarou Tigers, was hardly an event worth attending in Ulquiorra's eyes. His father made it a point to go to every sporting event if able for his appearance to the public. Loly gave a slight smirk and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"How about a nice date with me then? You know our parents would like that very much"

To Ulquiorra, Loly was vulgar in every way and just as power hungry as his parents. He always ignored her advances, which happened on a regular basis. She wasn't dreadful to look at with her long black hair and big rose-colored eyes, but it was her personality that was anything but appealing.

"I already have an appointment tomorrow. I am afraid I cannot accompany you, and I have informed you previously, I do not wish to date at this moment in time."

"Oh c'mon don't be a stiff! It can't be that important, why don't you cancel. Even if we don't date, that doesn't mean we cant have some fun..."

" Ridiculous, I will not cancel for something so insignificant and pointless"

Ulquiorra turned away from her to signal that their conversation was over. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loly curse under her breath and chug the rest of her wine in her glass. She wouldn't make a scene, Loly might be hotheaded but she would never want other to know about her failed conquest to get to Ulquiorra. Finishing his own glass, Ulquiorra just wanted time to pass by faster so that it will be tomorrow at 10am, something that he found that he looked forward to more then he thought.

The evening had come to a close and Ulquiorra arrived back at his apartment. His head was throbbing from listening to all their nonsense. He knew Orihime would find the conversation about proper dress for events entertaining. Orihime thinks all girls should wear princess dresses and men tuxedos. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. All week he thought about that time at the beach and how he couldn't wait to see her again. He had gotten over the fact that she was only 11, she made him feel whole and there was no mask he had to wear in front of her and he could speak to her openly. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ulquiorra arrived at the beach at 9:50. Apart of him was surprised that the girl had not beaten him there, as he glanced around to see if she was nearby. He carried a bag with him filled with a variety of different snacks. She was a glutton and every item inside his bag was mentioned by her during their time before. He had no idea the length of time they would be spending together today but better safe then sorry. Ulquiorra stood at the exact spot they found themselves in last time. For some reason he started to feel anxious as he obsessively checked his watch

10:20 am

_She doesn't seem like a girl who would be late…._

Ulquiorra decided that there could be numerous reasons to her tardiness. She might have slept in, took her longer to get here then usual, or even had to help her brother with something. All seemed plausible to him and he had faith that she would show up soon.

Orihime never arrived at the beach that day.

* * *

_Why didn't she show up?! I wonder? Thanks all who commented! Means a lot!_

_I just want to say that I won't be throwing in to many other bleach characters. I will at points but most will be original. Next chapter is 7 years in the future! _

_Thanks all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Inner thoughts are in italic _

* * *

"Really? A history teacher? That's awesome! History is one of my favorite subjects in school! But I'll be honest, I really don't like math."

"I enjoy learning about historic events. I thought it an appropriate career choice."

"You will make a great history teacher, just like how I will make a great chef!"

"What merits me to be a "great" history teacher?"

"Because your so serious! Okay! So what is your favorite color?!"

"Really girl? Why are you asking me such purposeless and childish questions?

"I am child AND knowing little questions like this are important! They are the basics of getting to know a person! Now grumpy face what is your favorite color?!"

"Grumpy face?"

"Ohhh you heard me! Color!

" …Green."

"I knew it! Just like the color of your eyes! Mine is purple, although only a few months ago I was all about yellow and then before that it was orange. I guess I can't make up mind! Have you always been a green fan?"

"I don't know, I guess before this, I never thought of simple favorites before…"

"Never?! How can that be? …. I guess we need to figure them all out!"

"What?"

"Favorite animal?"

"Your going to be at this all day, aren't you?"

"You better believe it!"

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to the sound of the alarm echoing throughout his bedroom. He dreamt of the past again, just a little section of that day 7 years ago. This was a recurring vision for Ulquiorra, one that he relished. He glared at his alarm clock with malice for the interruption. Since that day he never saw or heard from her again. Regret was something Ulquiorra deemed unless, however he did distress about never finding out her last name, just so he could discover what had happened to her.

_You cannot change the past_

Letting out a deep sign, he rolled over on the bed; he noticed that the other half of the bed was completely vacant. Eyeing his surroundings he noticed her clothing and purse were missing from the side of the bed.

_ Deadlines are approaching, go figure._

Ulquiorra had been dating Yumi Lark for over two years. She was his senior by six years and was currently the editor and chief of Karakura publishing. They both met back in Sakarou City at one of his fathers many fundraisers. She had approached Ulquiorra without the knowledge that he was the mayor's son. Her ignorance to his association with the mayor is probably what first made Yumi fairly noteworthy to Ulquiorra. The attraction of an older woman from a different town couldn't be passed up. He liked her for her intelligence and independence, qualities Ulquiorra found admirable. Yumi was already successful woman without a care of the mayor of Sakarou's social status.

After Ulquiorra completed his graduate school he landed a job in Karakura Town at their University as the new History professor. Ulquiorra had always adored history for that it never changed and that thousands of books and articles addressed the topic. His father had always disapproved of his selection in work, saying he would have no stable future by reading about the past. Relationships with his parents over the past seven years had barely improved; the only change was the amount Ulquiorra let it affect him. Once he found out about his job acceptance it took him less then a week to find his own apartment in Karakura and get of Sakarou. Leaving behind his parents and predacious 'friend' left his mind cleared and his heart elevated. Karakura Town was an hour from his hometown; with his move it put his long distance relationship with Yumi to a close. It also gave him the satisfaction that his so-called friends wouldn't dare visit for they would never leave their familiar bubble that is Sakarou for knowing outside of that city they would just be nobodies. His parents where just the same, the year apart he just settled for a monthly calls home, more out of obligation then desire.

Ulquiorra glanced at the clock at his bedside table.

7:50am

Today was the first day of classes for the fall semester. Over the weekend he had prepared a full syllabus printouts for all his lessons that day, first one starting at 9am. Prying himself off the bed, he headed to the bathroom. He decided to turn the water to scowling hot in hopes it would wake him up more. He was usually sluggish the mornings after Yumi spends the night at his apartment. They were both feeling intimate and stayed up past 1:30am ravishing each other countless times.

Feeling refreshed, Ulquiorra dressed in his favorite green dress shirt and black blazer with matching slacks. He gazed at his appearance in the mirror; over the years he had kept is hair at medium length with his fringe covering his forehead. He remained lean but muscular with his usual pale skin, as if he never stepped into the sun. He had a nickname with his students in his first year, Count Cifer. It was explained to him that his skin, deep voice, gorgeous features, and piercing stare merited him a vampire exterior. Ulquiorra thought this to all be nonsense and could care less what other students thought of him, he was there to teach them not be friends.

* * *

Campus was only a 10-minute drive from his apartment. Ulquiorra always liked to arrive 30 minutes early so he could prep in his office. Pulling into the parking lot, he was pleased that his usual spot in the faculty spaces was vacant and the vulgar Grimmjow Jeagerjaques hadn't occupied his car in it, which in Ulquiorra's speculations, was always on purpose. To Ulquiorra's dismay, Grimmjow was a fellow history professor and they both cohabited an office. Walking through the campus to get to his appropriate building, Ulquiorra observed the number of students lost. The campus by no means was confusing, the students merely where freshman completely frightened on their first day of University. Reaching the building he walked inside to a mute hallway, just how Ulquiorra liked it. His serenity was short-lived as the voice he dreaded the most came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Well if it isn't Count Cifer, haven't seen you since May! Ready for the new semester?"

"It's Professor Cifer, none of this count rubbish. My lectures have been planned accordingly and have been since mid summer."

"Shit, you are such a rigid man aren't you? Do you even have a life? That poor girlfriend of yours."

_How does such a man even pass college and be taken seriously as an authority figure?_

"I prefer my lessons to be in order before I proceed to lecture, unlike you I have order and professionalism"

"Whatever, propose to your big shot girlfriend yet?

Both men arrived at their office. Grimmjow's desk and surrounds where in complete disarray unlike Ulquiorra's spotless and organized surface.

"My personal matters are none of your concern Jeagerjaques. Now if you excuse me I must get my papers in order for my first session."

"Maybe there will be some hotties in your class!"

"You are beyond inappropriate."

"Ha, whatever Cifer. I just know what humor is."

Without acknowledging his attempt to rile him up, Ulquiorra left his office and headed to the lecture hall. Grimmjow was extremely noisy person. Despite all their arguments Ulquiorra in the smallest degree appreciated the blue haired mans company. He was different then anyone he knew back at home and that meant everything. All they ever did when together was quarrel but in a sense that was their odd friendship of shorts. He just wished Grimmjow didn't bring up the marriage issue. Deep down Ulquiorra knew Yumi wanted to get married and move in together but he decided to pretend to be naive to this. He cared for her and supposed he loved her to a certain degree. He enjoyed conversing with her and all his physical needs where met but like any other romantic relationship he had been in, there was just a big part missing. His heart never pulsed rapidly neither. Thankfully for him, the next few months both they would both be busy, so that will put the topic at bay for a while.

Ulquiorra arrived in the lecture hall. It was a sizeable space with 10 elevated rows. He pulled out the roster of students that enrolled for his 9am lecture, only 22 students in this one, by far the smallest of all his classes. All the names had their first initial and last name, just as Ulquiorra preferred. The coarse was Europeans history- medieval to 20th century, Ulquiorra's forte. He had always despised first days. It was the only day he would read off student's names. Ulquiorra liked to at least have a general understanding of who is who in a class, whether it is by hair color or any other features. He might read off the names but he never bothered to learn them. Taking attendance on other days was bothersome and any student that missed lecture would neglect material covered that day and would effected them on papers and tests. They were old enough to be accountable for their actions. College isn't high school and no one will hold their hands through it all.

8:50am

Students started to arrive in the room and awkwardly tired to decide where they wanted to sit. Ulquiorra eyes remained on his stack of papers in front of him. He didn't want them to think he was so friendly from the start, like he said he was here to teach not be friends. When his watch hands read nine, he carried his stack of syllabus's to the front rows and told them to pass them back to their fellow undergraduates. Once he noticed everyone had his or her papers he began his 'first day speech' as if he was reading it from a script.

"This is European history- Medieval to 20th century. We shall meet in this room every Monday and Wednesdays from 9-10:30am. My name is Professor Cifer. I do not tolerate tartness in my lessons. Not only will you distract me from teaching but other from learning. I lock the doors at nine sharp any later and you are absent from lecture. You are responsible for taking notes while I talk, everything is important so that's why it is imperative to attend each lesson. I will not take attendance at each lesson but, for it being the first day, I will read off your names. Please say 'present' when your last name is called"

Ulquiorra prepared his pen to wright down a simple description of the person associated with the name.

"Anderson"

"Present!"

_Overweight with a severe lack of hygiene._

"Ano"

"Present"

_Self absorbed pompous ass_

Ulquiorra continued down the list at a steady pace. He had always prided himself on his observation skills. So far he could predict half will fail. The parties and social aspect of University will get the best of most of them at some point.

"Hanson"

"Present"

_Promising intellect, oversized black-rimed glasses_

"Inoue"

"Here"

Ulquiorra looked up at whoever the owner of the sweet voice was, and who dared say here when he specifically said to say present. He locked eyes with a girl in the middle row. Ulquiorra was taken back, never had he seen someone so stunning in all his life. She had vibrant auburn hair with bangs that framed her elegant face. Her gray orbs looked directly into his emerald ones. Ulquiorra's heart began to race and it took all his might not to extend his arm up and grab his chest to sooth it. Something about this girl was so familiar to Ulquiorra and he found that he couldn't break eye contact. The girl looked back at him just the same with a big smile gracing her luscious lips. The confusion of the other students at his pause made him snap out of her spell. He quickly started to read off other names but his heart was still rapidity beating.

_Who is she?_

He found himself gazing at her more often then he would have liked while he stood up at the podium. He had calmed down for the most part but his chest still felt tight. She had never took her eyes off him, even when he looked elsewhere in the room he could sense her eyes on him and it made his blood boil. He looked down at his watch and was relived to see that it was 10:30.

"Lecture is over. Please read Chapter 4 by next class."

The student wasted no time packing up their belongings and headed off to what other prior engagement they had arranged. Ulquiorra was oblivious to them all as he sat down at the desk next to podium. He made sure not to make eye contact with the red head after he dismissed everyone. He distracted himself by reading through the name roster. No absents, only spot bare was the room left for the description of 'Inoue'. He was in such a panic when he noticed how much time he stalled just by looking at her. He didn't need to write any comment, he would know who she is, but he couldn't help but scribble the world 'beautiful' in small letters next to her name. Ulquiorra assumed everyone had left the lecture hall and started to gather his possessions. That's when he heard her voice again.

"You really do make a great history teacher, just like thought…so serious!"

Ulquiorra looked up to the girl who had preoccupied his thoughts for the last hour and a half. His eyes widened at her statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Haha my guess with that shirt, your favorite color is still green too!"

"Wha…?"

"Aweeee c'mon I don't look that much different do I?

All the blood rushed out of Ulquiorra's face and his heart was about to explode.

_It can't be! Red hair, gray eyes, and dazzling smile. Seven years of not knowing what happened. No hope of seeing her again….I found you._

"Orihime?"

"I missed you Ulquiorra"

* * *

BAM! Reunited! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to all that reviewed.

I decided to through in Grimmjow because interactions with Ulquiorra can be fun to write J

What shall happen next?


End file.
